


Plan B

by redcandle17



Category: Flesh and Bone (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It hadn’t just been wrong, it’d been stupid too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

She hadn’t meant for it to happen. She’d just wanted to comfort him after what Dad said to him. Just wanted to let him know she didn’t agree with Dad. And for a moment it’d been like when they were kids, just a normal pair of siblings with an asshole father and no mother. But then Bryan had turned to face her, and being so close to him, she’d realized how much she missed him. Missed him in a way no sister was ever meant to miss her brother.

It’d been easy too. It felt natural, though she knew it was the very opposite of natural. She didn’t know why she couldn’t when she tried with anyone else. But it hadn’t just been wrong, it’d been stupid too. She wasn’t on the pill and she hadn’t thought about a condom. Claire is not going to go through the nightmare of being pregnant with her brother’s baby all over again.

She goes into the first pharmacy she sees when she gets back to New York. She’s hoping it’s not behind the counter, hoping she won’t have to ask for it, but she will if she has to. She finds it in the aisle labeled ‘feminine hygiene/family planning’. It’s in one of those oversize plastic security containers. She guesses it’s something people steal often.

She isn’t sure if the grandmotherly cashier actually looks at her disapprovingly or if that’s just her imagination. She buys a bottle of water too and takes the morning-after pill right there in the store. She figures the sooner she takes it, the more effective it’ll be. She needs it to be one hundred percent effective. The box makes no such claim, however, and she won’t be able to stop worrying until she gets her period. 

She’s going to start saving money, though, just in case. She’s not going to endure the misery of pregnancy and the shame of having her brother’s child. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene of Claire wiping up with the bed sheet after the Claire/Bryan sex implies that they didn't use a condom, and I doubt Claire's on the birth control pill, so I can only hope that she got herself the morning-after pill, which is sold under the name 'Plan B' in the USA.


End file.
